Challenge Dungeon (The After Years)
Challenge Dungeons are bonus dungeons in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. Every character with their own tale has one. They become available to explore by talking to Challengingway, after the tale has been cleared. Challenge Dungeons Ceodore's Challenge Dungeon This dungeon only existed in the mobile version of The After Years, with the last boss being the Adamantite Golem. Everything from Ceodore's Challenge Dungeon was eventually merged with Kain's in the WiiWare version. Kain's Challenge Dungeon The Ancient Castle is occupied by strong enemies, and has an underground cave. The Curse Dragon is the boss encountered at the end of the dungeon. Unlock this dungeon by talking to Challengingway, who is located in the bar of the Baron Inn. Rydia's Challenge Dungeon Rydia's Challenge Dungeon is a cave with many Trap Doors and Demon Walls. The last section of the dungeon is a room with ropes leading to treasure and the last room, where the Boss Gobby awaits. Yang's Challenge Dungeon Yang's dungeon consists of narrow, long chambers full of enemies, with a treasure chest at the end of each of them which has monsters. The enemies get stronger with each new corridor. Palom's Challenge Dungeon Palom's dungeon has different floors, which the player will be transported to randomly after each one. Examples include the Strength Floor or the Perplexion Floor, which has a puzzle. They cannot go to all of them in one visit. The boss at the end is the Blade Dragon, who can change its weakness. Edge's Challenge Dungeon Edge's Challenge Dungeon has a chest on each floor. He will be ranked for the time it takes for him to reach the last chest. The sooner he reaches it, the better the item. Porom's Challenge Dungeon Porom's has many people who she must assist as a White Mage. This includes healing the sick, giving items, and saving people who are threatened by monsters. There is a time limit as well. Porom will receive a better item at the end of the dungeon based on the number of people she helps. Edward's Challenge Dungeon Edward's Challenge Dungeon requires him to find items for other people in exchange for gil, and he must also lend it other people and do other favors for them. If he saves as much money as possible at the end of the dungeon, he will be able to open the chests in the last room, which require lots of gil to unlock. The player cannot keep the gil they made after leaving the dungeon. Lunarian's Challenge Dungeon There are two Challenge Dungeons. The first is a simple one. If Golbez and Fusoya randomly obtain the Challenger's Proof from the boss, Kirin, they will gain access to the second Challenge Dungeon. The second one is located at the Stone Face on the Red Moon, which was originally the location of the Lunar Ruins in Final Fantasy IV Advance. The boss there is Armstrong, whose physical Attack power rises whenever it is hit with magic. Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Locations